martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Concept of Death
Death, was silence. Death, was immutable. Death, was the end of one's cycle of life. In the end, all things in existence only left behind one thing in the end – that was, ‘Nothing’. If a life was born, death naturally followed. Death, was the home which all life returned to. When a person died, they would return to dust. When a universe died, it would be annihilated into nothingness. There was no life that could live forever. Even a great race had their prosperity and decline. Even a universe was born and eventually destroyed. If one could rid themselves of death… then that was the legendary Law of Eternal Life. But… even the creator of the Holy Scripture wasn’t able to perfectly summarize the Law of Eternal Life. In this situation, all life had to experience the concept of death, and this was also the most important part of life. This was because for all lives, the time they were alive was insignificant compared to the time they were dead. Overview This was the quintessential ideal that is death, the destroyer of all. To practice the Concept of Death, one must truly experience one's life fading out of existence, one must grasp the boundary of life and death and also reach a peak in understanding life. Only when a person understands the profound truths in death may one deepen their understanding to the Concept of Life. Thus, both laws complement each other and transcend. Abilities When a martial cultivator comprehends the entropy of life and death, they may be able to wield the strength of decay; to experience this was a feeling more terrifying than death. If used against an opponent, they would feel a horrifying power swallow up their soul and the fires of life. The entire body would be flooded with death energy as life rapidly faded away. One's hair would lose all luster and the sockets of the eyes would cave in; the entire body was rapidly decaying. The process of a mortal decaying over years would instantly be reduced to a mere several breaths of time. Holy Scripture The universe was profound and endless, an existence far too mysterious. It contained infinite rules of the Heavenly Dao. Since ages long lost, innumerable ancient powerhouses had searched high and low, tirelessly chasing down the elusive road of martial arts. But up until now, there had yet to be a single person who completely understood all the mysteries of the universe. Not only was the universe mysterious, but it was eternal. Even when great worlds collapsed and returned to nothing, the universe as a whole would continue to exist. No one knew where these eternal skies started or where they would end… Time, was the most terrifying reaper of all life. But to the Heavenly Dao of the universe this concept held no meaning at all. A thousand years was only a flash of time, so short that there would be almost no change in the universe. However, when it came to mortal society and their nations, in several thousand years there would be hundreds of generations of people. Dynasties would fall and others would rise in their place. The great families, sects, countless lives were born and returned to nothing. Their convoluted history would be buried in the sands of time as they were slowly lost forever. In the end, the only thing these people would leave behind in the world was ‘nothing’. To the vicissitudes of time things remained the same, but people always changed.Category:Concepts Category:Terminology Category:Worldbuilding